<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doctor doctor, Help me now! I'm getting shorter and shorter! (• just wait there and be a little patient) by yeahboiislay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370691">Doctor doctor, Help me now! I'm getting shorter and shorter! (• just wait there and be a little patient)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahboiislay/pseuds/yeahboiislay'>yeahboiislay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, This was for the AFTG exchange but I had 3 prompts to choose from and I wrote all of them so, enjoy, fluff!, twinyards actually being normal brothers for a while, yes I did use a doctor doctor joke as the title</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahboiislay/pseuds/yeahboiislay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron held the thermometer in his hands, moving it towards Andrew who stared at it and asked, “Is that an oral thermometer?” Aaron looked at his brother who lay sick in front of him. The right thing would be to tell him that it is an old armpit thermometer he bought when he was younger. But Aaron ignored the little voice in his head. “It’s a rectal thermometer Andrew.” Aaron always thought Andrew was the braver one of the pair, but at that moment, he saw true fear in his brother’s eyes. Aaron let out a chuckle, “Dumbass its an armpit thermometer, put your arm up.” Andrew put his arm up and Aaron took his temperature. “So what’s the verdict Doc?” Aaron shook his head and squinted his eyes to take a reading, “You’re running high but it’s not hospital worthy.” Andrew crossed his hands over his chest and mumbled, “not hospital worthy my ass, you’re not hospital worthy.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doctor doctor, Help me now! I'm getting shorter and shorter! (• just wait there and be a little patient)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrew lay in bed, the covers up to his chin and wads of tissue up his nose. His head spun, and hands shook with the little energy he had in him. Tissues and empty bottles surrounded him like a lazy aura. Andrew closed his eyes, his bones aching when the door opened. Andrew froze. His armbands were on the floor, out of his reach. He braced himself, ready to fist-fight the intruder. “Andrew goddamn it this place is a fucking tip. Get up and clean.” </p>
<p>Aaron stood in the door frame, a bag in his hands. There was a look of both worry and disgust on his face. “I’m ill you sick fuck.” Andrew replied his voice slightly nasally. “Aren’t doctors supposed to prescribe rest? What the fuck are you doing here anyway?” Aaron pushed off some tissues from the bed and sat down on the very edge. “Dip-shit Josten called me. Didn’t want to leave you alone. I panicked and got here as fast as I could. Josten forgot to tell me that you were ill.” Aaron leaned forward and pressed his hand against Andrew’s clammy forehead. “Ew,” Aaron said, wiping his hand on his jeans.</p>
<p>Aaron dug through his bag, pulling out a thermometer and nudged Andrew’s left arm, “you gonna move up or not?” Andrew grunted like Wymack and shuffled towards the wall on his right. Aaron held the thermometer in his hands, moving it towards Andrew who stared at it and asked, “Is that an oral thermometer?” Aaron looked at his brother who lay sick in front of him. The right thing would be to tell him that it is an old armpit thermometer he bought when he was younger. But Aaron ignored the little voice in his head. “It’s a rectal thermometer Andrew.” Aaron always thought Andrew was the braver one of the pair, but at that moment, he saw true fear in his brother’s eyes. Aaron let out a chuckle, “Dumbass its an armpit thermometer, put your arm up.” Andrew put his arm up and Aaron took his temperature. “So what’s the verdict Doc?” Aaron shook his head and squinted his eyes to take a reading, “You’re running high but it’s not hospital worthy.” Andrew crossed his hands over his chest and mumbled, “not hospital worthy my ass, you’re not hospital worthy.”</p>
<p>Aaron gathered his things, “you lie down and I’ll be outside on the couch if you need me.” He had reached the couch and put his bag down when he heard Andrew call out for him. Andrew’s cats circled his feet, trying to trip him over. Aaron stumbled into the room only to see that Andrew had propped himself up using his pillow. His left arm was on the pillow, the duvet was thrown onto his body. “I’ve been in this house for god knows how long with only two cats and the internet to entertain me” Aaron felt confused. It had only been two years since they both graduated from university, where their relationship was rocky and awkward. Past Andrew would never be this open with him and yet the Andrew who lay in front of him asked for his company. Aaron walked to sit next to his brother, not sure of the next time they would have a moment like this. Andrew poked Aaron in the stomach twice, making him squirm. Andrew moved his hand to poke him again, but this time got his hand smacked away. Aaron kicked his shoes off and put his legs on the bed, Andrew threw the duvet over his legs, “So are you going to tell me what the fuck is wrong with you? Because Katelyn might find the face you’re making right now cute, but I sure as hell don’t.”</p>
<p>Aaron sighed and lay down next to his brother, his head on Andrew’s left arm. “You’re not gonna like it. I know you won’t” Aaron ran his hands over his face, frustrated at himself, “I’ve been thinking of the future and-” he turned to face Andrew, “I want to get married. I want the white fence and blue house. I want a dog and three kids and a stable job. I want you and Neil to come over and to stay the night. I want a guest room that is only for you two. I want to hold reunions for all us foxes in my home. I want what we didn’t have.” Aaron lay back down, both of them stared at the ceiling in silence. Finally, Andrew spoke, “So go for it. You’ve been through a lot of shit and deserve a good life. What’s stopping you?” Aaron let the words hang in the air for a while, letting them fall on top of them like snowflakes. “You.” Andrew let out a long breath, cursing his past actions. </p>
<p>He was so full of anger and fear back then, so hostile to those his family loved. Andrew and Erik’s relationship was built on Erik’s continued effort and their mutual love for Nicky. It took a long time for Andrew to accept Erik, but Erik never gave up. His relationship with Katelyn was terrible in the beginning. Andrew tried everything in his path to keep his brother away from her, but in the end, Andrew realised that he couldn’t keep his brother safe by restraining him. Katelyn was stubborn. She slowly won Andrew’s respect with how she stood her ground around him. She fought for her relationship and that made her gain respect in his eyes.</p>
<p>Katelyn and Neil became fast friends, both having an interest in similar music. Both of them were not comfortable in large crowds, so concerts were not an option. But once a month Katelyn would come dressed up in her ‘concert clothes’ and dress Neil up. They both would then watch concert live streams, singing the lyrics along with the crowd. Andrew would avoid these get-togethers but now would sit on the sofa with Aaron; watching their lovers scream the lyrics to The Neighbourhood. </p>
<p>“Look I’m sorry.” he turned to face his brother, “Go do whatever you want, I’ll come and visit your place even though I hate dogs. If you want kids I’ll help you and spoil them rotten so I’m the favourite.” Aaron lightly slapped Andrew on the arm, “so does this mean I got your blessing?” Andrew made a confused face, “I’m no saint, what do you need my blessing for?” “Here’s the thing Andrew, you’re my older brother by 5 minutes and well I want your blessing. Nicky would say yes before I even finish my sentence.” “Katelyn is stubborn and headstrong, she’s perfect for a bozo like you. Damn if I had to pick out of all your girlfriends, I’d pick Katelyn for you to marry.” Aaron opened his mouth to speak but Andrew cut him off, “I mean she is the best out of all of them, do you remember Rebecca?”</p>
<p>“For fucks sake Andrew! We only were together for a week.” Aaron groaned,  “one week to long” Andrew mimicked Rebecca, “Oh Aaron you’re so handsome, Oh Aaron I love you, Oh Aaron get your brother to stab that girl for me because she told me that there are no more muffins. I mean the muffin incident was the turning point. She was okay in the beginning.” Aaron stared at Andrew not sure whether to laugh along with him, scream or bury his head in the duvet. </p>
<p>“‘Drew?” Aaron asked Andrew, who hummed in response, “Do you want to marry Josten? Or are you okay with where you are right now?” Aaron bit his lip, worried that he pushed the limit. “I don’t know. I mean I want a future with Neil but what does marriage change? Nothing, it’s just a signed piece of paper and some jewellery on your finger.” Silence fell over both of them, settling like a soft blanket. Aaron closed his eyes, falling asleep next to Andrew who was half asleep himself.<br/>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Neil quietly opened the front door, expecting Aaron to be on the couch. King and Sir sat on-top of Aaron’s bag, claiming it as their new throne. The bedroom door was open and Neil walked inside. Aaron and Andrew both lay on the bed, both of them snoring up a storm. The duvet had been kicked off, exposing Andrew who was laying on Aaron like a koala. Neil picked the duvet off the floor and threw it on the brothers. He turned the light off and went to sit outside.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>